Fitness equipment superstructures, also referred to as “rack and rig” systems, are in general known in the art. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,657,246, D635,206, D636,038, D636,039 and D636,040, U.S. Patent Pub. No 2013/0065738 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/327,319, all incorporated by reference. These systems are mainly for and used in cross fit gyms, pull up rigs, and other athletic/exercise facilities.
One of the functions of the superstructures is to support and store “free weights”, which are typically provided as circular plates, primarily of iron or steel, in different weights such as 2½, 5, 10, 25, 35 and 45 lbs. The free weight plates are commonly lifted on cylindrical metal weightlifting bars which extend within the central circular opening of the plates, with the plates symmetrically supported on opposing ends of the weightlifting bar. When not being used, the plates are typically stored on cylindrical pegs provided as part of the superstructures which are shaped similar to the ends of the weightlifting bars.
In some superstructures, the superstructures include vertically extending uprights, and the pegs are mounted or welded to the uprights so as to extend horizontally. Other superstructures have other configurations, such as a “Christmas tree” configuration, where the uprights are slanted off vertical at an angle, and the pegs mounted perpendicular to the uprights to extend at the complementary angle, with the free end of the peg higher than its attachment to the upright. However, mounting the weight pegs entirely horizontal generally makes it easier to place the free weight plates (particularly the 45 lb. plates) on the storage peg. In yet other situations, the weight storage pegs may be used on a movable part of the superstructure, with the weights used on the weight pegs (rather than on a bar) during exercising. Sometimes the pegs are welded to the superstructure, while in other situations the columns or uprights of the superstructure include a series of holes, which can be used for removably attaching weight storage pegs.
Most commonly, prior art weight storage pegs are either a cylindrical metal bar, or a cylindrical rod within a nylon casting. The line of thinking that the weight storage peg should mirror the shape and configuration of the portion of the weightlifting bar which holds the plates during exercising is prevalent. While such weight storage pegs may be standard in the industry, improvements are possible.